Battle for Romance
by ThornyBloodRose
Summary: AU! What if Danny never locked Pariah back in his sarcophagus, instead he stopped and got to know him falling in love in the process. Danny/Pariah. No beta. First story let me know what you all think.
1. Chapter 1

Battle for Romance

While all the allied ghosts wait outside Pariah's Keep fighting the skeleton soldiers, inside Danny Phantom and Pariah Dark fight. Throughout the battle Pariah sees and willingly acknowledges Danny for not only his power but for the courage to fight him alone. Danny on the other hand, after encountering all different types of ghosts sees that Pariah Dark was just trying to get back what was originally his from Vlad Plasmius.

"If not for the fruit-loop stealing your ring would you have gone to the human realm?" Danny asked in between avoiding being hit.

Caught slightly off guard by the sudden question Pariah pauses giving Danny an opening he does not take. This does not go by unnoticed by Pariah and it shocks him even more, though he does not show it. "No child I only want what is mine and to punish the one who stole from me."

"Then why are we even fighting anyway, I'm not the one who took it," asked Danny confused. At this point all the fighting between the two has stopped completely.

"You challenged me child," replied Pariah. Danny blushed in embarrassment and mumbled a sorry after realizing that all of this is Vlad's fault.

"If you had your ring back will you return everything to normal?" Asked Danny barely able to finish speaking before Pariah screamed, "I will not go back to that infernal sarcophagus!"

"I don't care if you go back or not I just want to protect my town," Danny replied exiting the battle suit, he stole from his parents, and pulling the Ring of Rage out of his pocket before flying to Pariah and handing it over to him. "Vlad gave it to a friend of mine. She didn't know what it was, that it was what you were after, or that she was just another pawn in his stupid game. To stop her from being dragged further into this I secretly took it. You can have it, just return my town and leave the human realm alone."

After putting on the ring and doing as asked Pariah turned to leave only to stop in his tracks by Danny's next statement, "You know you're not as bad as everyone says you are." After that Danny leaves getting back into the suit before Pariah had a chance to respond.

Over the next 3 years Pariah, as promised, remained in the GZ. During that time Danny continued to protect the town while still going to school and visiting not only Frostbite and Clockwork but as well as Pariah Dark. It was during those visits that Pariah and Danny learned about each other and started to develop feelings for each other. Pariah in his human years came from a time where it was common for kings to have male consorts for companionship. Whereas Danny had always been gay and only ever confided in his sister about his sexuality then later after she found out about his ghost powers there were never any secrets between them. So, when Pariah asked to court Danny and he said yes, the only person he ever told was his sister Jazz. At first, she was unsure about his choice in partners, but once she saw how happy he was she supported him without question and ran interference with not only their parents but with Sam and Tucker as well when needed.

On the last day of Danny's senior year of high school during lunch Sam finally confessed her feelings for Danny in front of everybody. Sam was anxiously waiting for his reply, but all Danny was feeling was awkward. " Um... Sam I'm sorry... but I can't return your feelings."

"WHY YOU HAVE HAD A CRUSH ON ME FOR YEARS!?" Sam screamed so loud the entire cafeteria went quiet.

"That's the thing I haven't, I tried to tell you multiple times that I only like you as one of my best friends." Danny gritted through his teeth trying to keep his emotions under control.

"Dude no you haven't you two have been lovebirds since freshmen year." Supplied Tucker.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" He yelled loudly, but unlike in the past it was only Danny who replied. Sam on the other hand was just getting more and more angry that Danny not only rejected her but must do it so strongly.

"And why not, you can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to us." Asked Sam.

"BECAUSE I'M GAY!" Screamed Danny, no longer able to control his anger. At his statement if possible the cafeteria went even quieter. Out of nowhere Dash, not known for being tactful, said, "You better not have looked at me in the locker room Fen-toenail."

At Dash's statement Danny turned to him and deadpanned, "None of you are worth even looking at." At Danny's words Dash, red in the face, walked over to Danny, grabbed his shirt, and punched him repeatedly in the face. As Dash was beating on Danny the ring on Danny's finger began to pulse sending out a signal nobody without ghost powers. While everybody was watching Danny and Dash no one saw the two portals open or the skeleton soldiers block the exits. Though Danny's ghost sense went off Sam and Tucker were too blinded by Danny's earlier declaration and Danny felt it but was too busy getting beat up.

Dash finally released Danny's shirt and punched him one final time sending him backwards toward the chest of the ghost who just exited a third portal that opened in the middle of the circle of students watching the fight. After stumbling into Pariah who simply wrapped one arm around the boy and held Danny close to himself to prevent him from falling to the floor. Pariah looked down to Danny and growled loudly at what he saw. Danny, even with his regeneration speed, had a black eye, bloody nose, and other bruses across his face. All the humans, except Sam and Tucker, started to run away and scream but with no place to run to, because the skeletal ghosts were blocking the exits, the students and few facilities in the room started to panic even more so.

Pariah not being a very patient ghost screamed, "Enough," silencing all the panic-stricken humans. Releasing his hold on Danny, Pariah walked over to Dash and backhanded him across the face so hard that he fell to the ground with a busted lip and a tooth falling out. "You have harmed that which is mine." Exclaimed Pariah in a rage!

After seeing Pariah hit Dash, Sam and Tucker take out whatever ghost weapons they had and were about to fire until Danny jumped in between the two teens and the Ghost King. "Stop," yelled Danny, "You will not interfere."

"Why not this ghost scum just attacked Dash." Argued Sam. Wincing at Sam's harsh words Danny simply replied, "Because he is just protecting his wife-to-be."

"What?" Asked Sam not understanding what he meant until she saw on Danny's outstretched hand a very familiar ring. "You stole Pariah Dark's Ring of Rage, I thought you were better than Plasmius, wait than that means this is..." Sam answered herself starting to get scared remembering the last time they had to deal with him.

"Yes, Sam this is Pariah Dark, King of the Ghost Zone and ruler of all ghosts. Replied Danny through gritted teeth at being compared to that fruit-loop.

"Dude you need to give him back his ring before he kills all of us!" Tucker yelled at Danny.

Clutching his hand with the ring on in his other to his chest Danny out right refused, "No, it's mine now."

Mr. Lancer finally found his voice and said, "M-Mr. F-Fenton you need t-to return w-what you stole n-now."

Up until this point Pariah remained silent enjoying watching his bride-to-be defend him and announce his claim on what is his. That was until Mr. Lancer spoke and angered him, "Daniel is no thief." Everyone just looked to Pariah in fear, except Danny who looked on with a loving expression and Sam who looked at him with nothing but hate. "Daniel are you done with your business here?"

"The only thing left is to go say goodbye to Jazz and my parents." Answered Danny.

"Jasmine is of no concern, she shall be the only human allowed in my domain." Retorted Pariah. To this Danny just looked at his lover with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye. At that Danny, not caring anymore who saw, transformed from Fenton into Phantom. Neither ghost paid attention to the resounding gasp from the people in the cafeteria and flew away, phasing through the roof. With everyone looking to where they left, nobody paid attention to the skeleton's disappearing through the open portals.

At Fenton Works, Danny landed just outside the front door and changed back to Fenton then walked in visibly alone, Pariah is there though just both invisible and intangible. He refuses to leave Danny by himself after what happened in the cafeteria, and because of what he has heard of from Danny of his parents. Thankfully, Pariah thinks, do to Danny's ghost powers he has an amazing regenerative ability so the injuries from Dash are healed.

Once inside Danny calls for his parents to the living room for a family meeting, Jazz is away at college and he can call her later. "What is it dear, and what are you doing here you should be in school it's your last day?" Questioned Maddie Fenton.

"That's the thing something happened, and I have to speed up my plans, you see I'm leaving." Replied Danny

"What do you mean you're leaving Danny-boy." Asked Jack with a confused look on his face.

At this Danny sighed and said, "I'm moving into the Ghost Zone because I'm half ghost." As he said this Danny once again transformed into Phantom. Unfortunately, Danny did not get the response he was hoping for. Instead of shock or confusion all that was on his parents faces were rage and disgust. "Get out." Said Jack. Danny just stared at his parents and only able to get one word out, "What."

"I said get out. There is no way I will allow ectoplasmic ghost scum to live in our house. Leave or will use you for our very painful experiments and rip you apart molecule by molecule." Stated Jack.

"But I'm your son," cried Danny.

In a deadly calm voice Maddie said, "I have no son."

Shocked from the response from both his parents, Danny just stood stock still, open mouth, and wide eyed. Pariah, who was still with Danny, was also shocked. Though his face showed no emotion felt not only shock, but anger at his love's parents for their mistreatment of Danny. Pariah was about to make his presence known to the hunters but stopped at the voice of the young Phantom.

"Activate plan delta, authorization code DP01-0432004 t-minus 30 minutes." Danny said in a deathly clam voice that startled even Pariah.

"What was that, what did you, ectoplasmic ghost scum, do to my house?" Maddie asked angry that a ghost was able to do something to her home that she did not know about.

Without even replying Danny, still in Phantom form, just turned intangible and flew to his old room. Looking around to see if there was anything that he would like to take with him into his new life, Danny turned tangible and walked over to his bed and sat down. Reaching under his bed until he was able to feel a handle and pull it out to reveal a guitar case and placed it on his bed next to him. Afterwords he gets up and walks to his closet and digs out a box from the back and places it next to the guitar case. Finally, Pariah speaks up, "What is all this, and what was that code?"

Danny turns to the now visible Pariah and replied, "Stuff given to me over time during the Christmas Truce parties. And that code is a fail safe Sam, Tucker, and I came up with to protect the human world from another invasion, but I altered it to destroy the lab just in case my parents found out and turned against me like they just did." As Danny said this a single tear fell from his eye. Pariah did not respond he simply watched as Danny continued to gather the things he wants before his parents, or now former parents, collect themselves and come to attack them. After everything was gathered together they phased into the basement and flew into the GZ to Pariah's Keep.

Once Danny was able to settle in to his new life the two started to plan for the royal wedding. As Clockwork was the ghost of time and an ancient he was asked to officiate, Ember was put in charge of music, and the Lunch Lady was tasked to prepare the food. While they should not have to worry about security, Danny was. Though he made friends with his former enemies in the GZ there was one ghost that bothered him, Plasmius. Not to mention the humans who where his former family and friends could come into the ghost zone through another portal. In order to satisfy Danny's worry Pariah asked Frostbite and his people to, along with his skeletal army, to protect the wedding party and guests from attack.

With everything set and no surprises the days leading up to the wedding were peaceful. On the day of the wedding the ceremony was going fine until there was an explosion outside. Inside the throne room where the ceremony was being held Pariah was fuming. "Who dare attack our wedding!"

Sighing Danny replied, "I can think of a few options. Except for Plasmius all my former ghost enemies are here, then there is the Guys in White, Sam and Tucker, also my former family. Except Jazz that is."

"Fright Night report." Ordered Pariah.


	2. Chapter 2

Fright Knight stepped forward and bowed deeply and said, "My king and prince, there is a group of humans and a few ghosts outside the castle attacking the skeleton soldiers and the yetis." Danny looked at Fright in confusion and asked, "What ghosts?"

"I do not recognize some of them my prince, there is Plasmius, one is a woman covered in tattoos and a large male with four arms, bat wings, and two faces one on his head the other on his chest," replied Fright Knight. At his reply Danny looked shocked, "How the hell is Freak Show and Lydia here, I locked his ass up in a thermos and gave him to the Guys in White." Then it hit Danny and he smacked his palm against his head in annoyance and mumbles to himself about idiots who can't do one job. Turning to his consort Pariah asked, "How much of a threat are your enemies." Danny's answer was immediate, "My dad, the GIW, and Freak Show; not really. Lydia will probably run without Freak Show, so again not really. Tucker is good with tech and some of the weapons my parents made. But my mom and Sam are deadly. And I guess it doesn't help both are pissed at me for different reasons."

"It matters not, they will not harm you!" declared Pariah. At this Danny shook his head, looked up into Pariah's eyes and replied, "No, normally this would be my problem but knowing you, you do not back down from a challenge. So, we do this together, we are married, partners, we don't have to be alone every again." Pariah did not respond but just gave a firm nod, then looked out at the wedding guests and said, "We will go deal with these intruders, any who wish to join us, and fight may, all others shall be save here." With that declaration Pariah, Danny, and some more of the more well-known ghosts followed, like Ember, Skulker, and Walker with his guards.

In the shadows red eyes watched everything until they turned their focus to Clockwork and asked, "Aren't you going to help your apprentice." Clockwork looked at him and simply replied, "All is as it should be. Are you going to go and reveal yourself to young Daniel?" The figure did not reply but instead left to go oversee the battle and step in where needed.

Outside the Keep a battle similar to a few years ago raged, but unlike last time Pariah fought against Vlad, Danny fought his parents, Ember fought Sam, Skulker fought Freakshow, Walker against Lydia, and finally everyone else fought the Guys in White. As the Fighting started to settle down with the ghosts winning and the humans tiring fast. This is in part do to the ectoplasm in the air fueling and giving energy to the ghosts, so they can fight harder and longer compared to the humans. At the end of the day the humans, minus Jazz, where thrown out and banned from the GZ, and the opposing ghosts locked away in Walkers prison.

"It looks like I was not needed after all." Stated the shadowed figure. While everyone looked curious Danny froze causing Pariah to look at him in question. "What are you doing here," Danny asked in fear slowly turning to the voice, "I thought I locked you away in Clockwork's tower Dan." The figure just laughed, but Danny noticed, this time without being menacing and stepped out in the open. Many where shocked with how much he looked like their prince. "That infernal thermos would not be able to hold me forever but being there I was able to get back my humanity thanks to Clockwork." Danny Stared at Dan in Shock. "He is correct Daniel; he is no longer a threat to you or your future." Stated Clockwork.

At this Pariah turned to the crowd and spoke, "With this out of the way shall we return to the reception." As per his suggestion everyone went back to enjoying themselves. Through the rest of the night there was drinking, food, dancing and everyone having a good time despite the interruption. Towards the end of the party Pariah and Danny saw their guests out so that they may finally have some peace and quiet to themselves to be able to enjoy their honeymoon. They had decided that they would spend the night in the castle and leave in the morning to a secluded part of the zone where they would spend the rest of their existences with each other ruling over the GZ.


End file.
